Callie's Second Time
by StellaDallas
Summary: "I don't want to stop; I want to keep going". This is a short two-parter based on the early promos for Season 2 that show Callie and Wyatt in bed together. This story is about Callie's struggle to overcome what happened with Liam.
1. Chapter 1

**Two shot based on Season 2 Premier Promo.**

Wyatt and Callie were lying on Wyatt's bed in Wyatt's aunt's house. Wyatt's extended family was away for the weekend and Wyatt planned to spend as much time with Callie as possible.

Wyatt looked down at Callie and smiled as he leaned in for another slow kiss. He felt Callie respond eagerly as her fingers tangled in his hair. Callie's other hand was rubbing his lower back where his shirt had crept up to expose bare skin. As Callie deepened the kiss, Wyatt was struggling to control his body's response.

Noting that their make out session was getting to the point where they usually broke away, Wyatt regrettably summoned his restraint. As he started to roll away from Callie he felt her hand cup around the back of his neck and pull him back in.

"I don't want to stop", Callie breathed into his ear.

Wyatt felt his heart stop and looked into Callie's eyes. He had been waiting for this moment since the night they spent together in the hotel room but Callie had always changed the subject when he brought up sex. Sensing there was something she wasn't telling him, he always made a point to follow her lead.

Now he looked down at her and saw the desire in her eyes. He felt a stupid grin spread across his face. Callie threw her head back and laughed at his response. With anyone else he would have been embarrassed, but he felt more comfortable with Callie than he had ever been with any other girl.

Wyatt readjusted his body so that he was lying on top of Callie. He wanted to do this right. He was a little nervous and hoped Callie couldn't tell. Callie was the most amazing girl Wyatt had ever been with and he didn't just want to make her feel good; he wanted to blow her mind.

He slipped his knee in between her legs and heard her gasp at the sudden contact. As he leaned down to kiss her, Callie's hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up over his head. Both he and Callie were breathing heavy as he felt her fumble with his belt. Wanting to turn this back around to her, Wyatt grabbed Callie's wrists and pinned them above her head.

"You first", Wyatt said as he began kissing her neck and trailing his tongue down the neck line of her v-neck shirt.

Wyatt looked up at Callie smiling as he placed small kisses on the exposed part of her breast.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this", Wyatt hummed.

Wyatt felt Callie suddenly stiffen under him. He immediately let go and pulled back to look in Callie's eyes.

Callie had a strange look on her face and seemed to be struggling with something.

"Cal?" Wyatt said tentatively. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

To Wyatt's relief, Callie's eyes met his and she gave him a smile.

"Sorry about that," Callie said embarrassedly. "I just freaked out for a second. Can we try that again?"

Wyatt was confused. Something still didn't feel right about the situation.

"We don't have to do this tonight you know," Wyatt replied. "We have all weekend." Wyatt jokingly added.

In response, Callie pulled off her top and pulled Wyatt into a hard, almost desperate kiss.

"I don't want to stop," Callie said breathlessly. "I want to keep going".

Feeling Callie's nipples through her thin lacy bra almost sent Wyatt over the edge. One hand instinctively slipped under the cup of Callie's bra and the other unbuttoned her pants. Callie's tongue continued its aggressive assault in Wyatt's mouth.

"Callie, baby," Wyatt moaned as he slipped his hand into her pants over her lace underwear.

Callie gasped in response.

"You feel so good baby," Wyatt continued not realizing Callie had stopped.

Suddenly Wyatt felt a hard shove followed by another. Wyatt quickly rocked back on his knees and was stunned to see Callie slide out from underneath him and scurry to the top of the bed.

Shocked at the sudden changed, Wyatt froze.

Callie suddenly seemed terrified. Her eyes were glazed over and, despite his attempts to catch her gaze; she was seemingly refusing to look at him.

"Callie…?" Wyatt said hesitantly.

The whimpering sound Callie made in response instantly turned the blood in Wyatt's veins cold.

Wyatt eased himself back off the bed and slowly backed away, feeling for his shirt on the floor.

"Callie…" Wyatt tried again. "What…What's wrong? Callie, what just happened?.."

Wyatt tried to move closer but Callie cowered further into the corner of the bed.

"Don't!" Callie yelled weakly. "I s-said NO, Liam!"

"Callie, I'm not.." Wyatt began desperately but stopped when he saw the tears streaming down Callie's face.

"Please…" Callie pleaded softly.

Wyatt took a few staggered breaths and looked around the room. Panic surged through his chest and his heartbeat reverberated in his head muffling any noise around him. Horrified that he hurt Callie and completely unnerved, Wyatt stood there afraid to move or say anything to further upset Callie.

Wyatt's eyes landed on the cell phone sticking out of the bag by Callie's door.

"Callie…" Wyatt said slowly as he backed away with his hands in the air. "…Callie, I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to get help ok? I'm…I'm so sorry. Everything's going to be okay. I'm so sorry, Callie."

Wyatt grabbed Callie's phone and slipped out of the room. He tried to unlock the phone but his hands were shaking too hard. It was only when he noticed water distorting the text on the screen that he realized he was crying. After sniffling and wiping his hands on the screen, he finally found Lena's number.

* * *

Lena was sitting in the kitchen across from Stef finishing some paperwork from school when her phone vibrated. Picking it up, she was surprised to see Callie's name on the screen.

"Hey Slug-a-Bug!" Lena said cheerfully "Are you and Wyatt having a good time at the movies?"

Stef looked up from the magazine she was reading and raised her eyebrow at Lena. Lena shrugged in return.

"L-l-lena…?" a male voice stuttered.

Confused, Lena paused for a beat and shot Stef a concerned look.

"Wyatt, honey, is that you" Lena replied.

"Y-yah… Lena I'm sorry I-I didn't know what to do" Wyatt cried.

Lena felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Straightening up on her stool she placed her hand flat on the table gripping it for support. She was pretty sure she stopped breathing for a second.

"Wyatt, where's Callie?" Lena replied, a little more sternly than she intended.

Across from her Stef leaned in and covered Lena's hand with her own.

"She's here." Wyatt rasped anxiously. "She's… she's here. …Lena, you need to come and get her. Something… something happened… she freaked out and… I mean, she's scared and… I don't know what to do. She… she won't let me near her."

Lena's head snapped up and immediately made eye contact with Stef. Hearing most of the conversation through the phone, Stef was already grabbing her car keys off the table and heading for the door.

"Wyatt, listen to me", Lena replied surprised her voice sounded so calm. "Stef and I are on our way. Stay where you are."

Lena scrambled off the stool to follow Stef out to the car. Hanging up the phone, Lena was barely able to close the door before Stef peeled out of the driveway. Lena could feel anger rolling off Stef in waves. She reached over and threaded her fingers through her wife's hand.

* * *

Stef barged through the front door of Wyatt's family's house without bothering to knock. Still gripping Lena's hand, she began frantically searching the house for her daughter.

"Callie!", Stef yelled.

As a bare chested Wyatt appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Stef felt an overwhelming urge to tackle the young teen. Her anger quickly dissipated however when she saw the tear tracks on Wyatt's face.

"Wyatt…" Stef heard Lena say softly from behind her. "Wyatt, can you tell us where Callie is, honey?"

"I-I don't know what happened...", Wyatt began, "She said she wanted to… but then… something happened…"

Stef felt her stomach turn inside out. She had a pretty good idea what had happened.

"She's upstairs…" Wyatt continued.

"Come on, Stef" she heard Lena say softly and she realized that she had frozen at Wyatt's words.

Stef squeezed Lena's hand in response and wordlessly followed her up the stairs.

When they got to the door Stef put her hand on Lena's shoulder. "Let me go in first okay?" Stef whispered.

Stef took a deep breath and opened the partially closed door. Her heart sunk when she saw her half naked daughter curled up in the corner of the bed slowly rocking herself. Stef slowly took another step toward Callie and heard Lena quietly enter the room behind her.

"Hey sweets…" Stef said slowly. "…Callie, baby, can you hear me?"

Stef crouched down on the floor so that she wouldn't be towering over Callie and moved closer.

"…It's okay, love…" Stef continued softly "you're safe, baby, I promise. You're safe. It's just me and Lena… no is going to hurt you, I promise."

Callie didn't look up but her restless movements seemed to still at Stef's words.

Stef was now within reach of Callie but didn't want to startle the shaken teen. Stef tilted her head to try to make eye contact with Callie.

"Callie? Baby?" Stef continued. "Can you look at me, love?"

Callie didn't turn her head but seemed to lean in closer to Stef's voice.

Stef slowly placed her hand on the bed. When Callie didn't shy away, she slowly slid her hand closer so it was nearly touching Callie's leg.

"Callie, please look at me, baby." Stef softly pleaded.

Callie's head slowly turned and as her eyes focused on Stef she let out a sob. Stef only hesitated a second before climbing on the bed and folding Callie into her arms. Stef felt Callie's body stiffen for a moment before clutching on for dear life.

Stef breathed deeply as she clung to her terrified daughter.

"Shhh… you're safe, my love, I've got you." Stef whispered as Callie sobbed in her arms.

Despite her relief that Callie seemed to have broken from her trance, Stef's heart continued to beat loudly as a thousand horrifying thoughts ran through her head.

Stef felt the bed sink behind her and felt Lena's hand on her back. Stef felt tears in her eyes and judging from the tremble of Lena's hand she knew her wife was crying as well.

"Callie, sweetheart…" Lena began softly after they sat for a few minutes.

Callie seemed to sniffle in response but stayed firmly in Stef's arms.

"Honey, I know you're confused and scared…" Lena continued gently. "and I know this is a hard question but, Sweethart, we need you to tell us if you're hurt."

Callie stiffened within Stef's arms and refused to look up. When Callie still didn't speak Lena covered her hand and gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"Sweets…" Stef tried, "did Wyatt hurt you, baby?" Stef heard her voice crack slightly on the last word.

Callie suddenly pulled back shaking her head vehemently as she looked down at her lap.

"N-no.. no…" Callie replied weakly. "Wy-Wyatt would n-never… Wyatt would never hurt me."

Stef grabbed both of Callie's hands and pulled them into her lap to keep Callie from retreating too far away. Tipping her head down she finally caught Callie's gaze.

"Sweets… I know this is scary but your moms are pretty worried…" Stef said softly.

Lena touched Callie's arm. "We just want to make sure you're not hurt, baby." Lena added.

Callie continued to shake her head adamantly.

"No. I-I mean I know what this looks… what this looks like but Wyatt didn't hurt me." Callie said firmly.

"Okay, love, okay…" Stef said softly rubbing her hands up and down Callie's arms. "What do you say we get out of here and we can talk more at home okay?"

Callie nodded. Seeming to realize for the first time that she was topless, Callie quickly crossed her arms over her chest. Unable to find Callie's shirt, Lena slipped off her sweater and slid it over Callie's shoulders. As Lena gently buttoned the sweater, Stef took Callie's hand and kissed her on the top of the head. After squeezing her hand, Stef put her arm around her daughter and held her close as she guided her out of the room. Stef felt Callie bury herself into Stef's side as they passed Wyatt in the hallway. Gripping Callie tightly to her side, Stef lead her out of the house to the car.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Callie felt as if she were in daze as she stood in front of her dresser staring at her pajamas. The past few hours seemed like some sort of awful dream. Her hands were still trembling slightly and her eyes were still slightly unfocused. She was trying to convince herself that what happened really was a dream and that Stef and Lena weren't sitting in the next room waiting to talk to her. …that Wyatt wasn't sitting at home horrified and disgusted at her immaturity.

Callie shook her head in an attempt to physically knock the thoughts from her brain. As she slid into her pajamas, she contemplated hiding under the covers or locking herself in the bathroom to avoid the pending conversation with her foster parents. They were trying to hide it but, even in the throes of her panic attack, she had seen the horror in their eyes. She hated that they saw her in such a state of weakness and was humiliated that they had to come to the rescue because she couldn't have sex with her boyfriend. How many kids needed their moms to pick them up from sex?

Feeling tears burning her eyes, Callie ducked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She knew that not talking to Lena and Stef wasn't an option. They were relentless with their need to talk about everything and the more she stood there the more of a chance they would come seek her out. At least if she went to them she could escape back to her room later.

As she approached Stef and Lena's open bedroom door she saw them standing in a tight embrace whispering to each other. Callie turned to walk away when she heard Stef call out to her.

"Sweets, wait…" Stef called hurriedly.

Callie turned to see Stef stepping away from Lena and walking to the door with her hand out.

"Come on, love," Stef said softly giving Callie a warm smile.

Callie reluctantly let Stef take her hand and pull her into the room and onto the bed. Lena rubbed Callie's shoulder and kissed the top of her head as she walked by.

"Callie," Lena began slowly as she sat crossed legged in front of Callie. "Stef and I want you to know that we're here for you, honey."

"There is _nothing_ that you can't talk to us about." she continued firmly.

Callie fidgeted under the intensity of Stef and Lena's caring. She often times felt herself both clinging to it and terrified by it. Unsure of how to possibly respond, Callie nodded faintly and began absently tracing the pattern on the quilt with her finger.

"Why don't I start, sweets…" Stef began. "You and Wyatt didn't go to a movie tonight, yes?"

Callie expected Stef and Lena to be mad that she lied to them but when she stole a quick glance at Stef she was surprised to see nothing but love and concern. Seeing Stef smile sadly at her, she quickly looked down again but shook her head slightly in response.

"Did you go to Wyatt's with the intention of having sex?" Stef continued gently.

Callie felt her face flush. What teenager admits that she lied and snuck off to her boyfriend's house to have sex. What must Stef and Lena possibly be thinking? They would obviously think she's too young. Mariana had told her about their reaction with Jesus and he was a boy. And then there was Liam. Would they think there was something wrong with her? For wanting to have sex after… after that? Would they think she was disgusting?

"Sweets?" Stef urged.

Callie realized she had taken too long to respond and that Stef was now moving closer and taking her hand.

"Callie, you're not in trouble here," Stef assured. "We just want to talk to you about what happened."

Callie kept her head down but chanced another quick glance at Stef. This time Callie couldn't help but look in Stef's eyes longer, trying to read her intentions. When Callie tried to look back down she felt Stef's hand under her chin pulling her eyes back up.

"Sweets, we know you're uncomfortable," Stef said gently "and we know you don't want to be talking to your old moms about sex". Stef winked giving Callie another somewhat sad smile. "But we need to talk about this, love. It's not healthy to keep stuff like this bottled up."

Callie hesitated. She wanted to trust Stef so badly that it physically hurt. Without realizing she was speaking, she heard her voice produce a gravelly "yes".

Clearing her throat she tried to look away but noticed Stef determinedly hold her gaze.

"I just.." Callie began reluctantly, "I thought maybe I was ready."

Callie held her breath as she waited for a response.

"Callie, that's perfectly normal, honey" Lena responded simply.

Callie felt her eyes water as she let out a shaky sigh. "Wyatt… he didn't pressure me. I know that's what you're thinking." Callie continued softly. "He said… he said he would wait for me."

"We knew we liked that boy," Stef smiled.

"Honey…" Lena began gently. "Did you and Wyatt talk about things before you became intimate…? Does Wyatt know about Liam, sweetheart?"

Callie looked away and shook her head. Of course they were going to say she should have told Wyatt about Liam. This whole situation was her fault. Poor Wyatt didn't know what he was getting himself into. She put him in an impossible situation and couldn't imagine he was ever going to be able to look at her again.

"I didn't think…" Callie whispered shamefully, "I thought I was ready."

"Oh my sweet Callie," Stef said softly and she moved in and gathered Callie in her arms.

Callie felt tears wetting her cheeks as she accepted Stef's comfort.

"What happened isn't your fault, my love," Stef whispered into Callie's hair. "I wish you had come to Lena or I first though."

Stef kissed the top of Callie's head and ran her hand soothingly through Callie's hair.

"What happened with Liam," Stef continued "…that's traumatic for most adults to deal with. I know you don't like to talk about it and I know you like to handle things on your own but you do not have to carry this weight alone, my love. Lena and I are here for you and want to help you."

"Stef's right, honey." Lena said softly. "I know we've said it before, Callie, but we'll continue to say it as many times as you need to hear it. There is nothing that you can't talk to us about. No matter how scary or embarrassing… we love you so much and want to help you."

Callie pulled back and looked at both Stef and Lena with glassy eyes. Feeling their love enveloping her, shielding her, she wanted to tell them every secret she could think of; every bad thing that had ever happened to her. She nodded at Lena, feeling herself smiling shyly, and trying to convey with her eyes what she wasn't yet ready to vocalize with her words.

Lena squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile as she reached under her pillow and placed a book in Callie's lap.

Callie apprehensively looked down and slipped her hand out of Lena's when she read the title - Reclaiming Sexuality after Rape and Abuse.

Seeing the word "rape" caused Callie's hands to tremble. She never said the word. Not even in her head. She would tell herself that Liam hurt her; took advantage of her. But never rape. The word invoked such a strong reaction. Callie started to pale at the thought of Stef and Lena using the word; of talking about her. They not only thought about; they bought a book.

Callie felt herself quickly spiraling downward. Just as quickly she felt someone remove the book from her lap and pull her up to the top of the bed where she was tucked tightly between each of her "moms".

She felt someone murmuring shh-ing noises in her ear and another brushing invisible hair off her forehead.

"You're okay, sweetheart", Stef said softly. "We're here."

Callie concentrated on the weight of the bodies next to her and drew on their strength as she took another look at the book that was now resting by her leg.

Lena placed a soft kiss on Callie's head and resumed her hold on Callie's hand.

"Just say the word, Callie, and the book goes away." Lena began. "You don't have to do anything that you're not ready for and if you never want to open that book, then that's okay too."

Callie nodded absently still staring at the book.

"Sweets…" Callie felt her eyes being torn away from the book and drawn to Stef's voice. "Mamma and I bought that book after you told us about Liam because we knew you might have questions or fears… and we wanted to be able to help you with that. Lena and I have both read it."

Callie felt her cheeks turning red.

"Hey," Stef said, "you, my sweet sweet girl, have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about."

Callie looked back over at the book and tentatively fingered the pages.

"I never want what happened today with Wyatt to happen again…" Callie whispered. "He looked so… so… scared."

Callie was surprised to feel herself tear up again. She couldn't fathom how she had any tears left to cry.

"I never meant to hurt him." Callie whispered.

"Of course, not," Stef admonished gently. "No one thinks that, my love."

"What does the book say?" Callie asked tentatively. "You think… you think it will help?"

"Well," Lena began, "it talks about open communication with your partner; how to talk to your partner about your assault. It also talks about reclaiming your body and understanding what makes you uncomfortable and what triggers bad memories".

Callie thought back to earlier in the afternoon. She had been so relieved that she enjoyed kissing Wyatt and feeling his touch. When did that change?

"He said, 'You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this'" Callie unconsciously whispered. It was only when Lena asked what she had said that she realized she'd said it out loud.

Callie cleared her throat.

"Um… when Wyatt and I were…" Callie stuttered, "when we were…"

"…being intimate?" Lena filled in.

"Y-yah… yah…" Callie continued, "he said something that reminded me… something that Liam had said".

"And that made you feel like you were with Liam and not Wyatt," Lena concluded.

Callie wasn't sure what was making her continue but now that she started talking about it she felt compelled to let everything out.

"He also…" she began.

"It's okay, love", Stef whispered, "you can tell us."

"He… uh… he sort of", Callie stumbled, "he held my wrists above my head and when he… when he…"

Callie's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "…when he _touched_ me… it's like I could… _feel_ Liam in-inside…"

Callie stopped unable to continue. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Thinking about Liam made it hard to breathe.

Stef wrapped her arms tightly around Callie.

"That sounds really scary." Stef said finally. "I'm so sorry you had to relive that, love."

"I can't imagine ever not feeling like this", Callie admittedly quietly.

"I know you don't, love," Stef replied. "but you will. Not all at once and probably not even entirely but I promise that you will."

"Callie," Lena softly interrupted, "everything that you're feeling is natural. Unfortunately, there's no timeframe for this sort of thing but if you're willing to talk about it and are open to help then it will get better."

"And if you don't want to talk to Lena or I," Stef continued, "that's okay too. We'll find someone else who you feel comfortable talking to."

Callie took a staggered breath and willed her breathing to return to normal. Stef and Lena were projecting a combination of strength, love, and something they probably didn't intend to show which was a sort of desperation to help.

"Okay," Callie whispered.

Unsure what to do or say next, Callie grabbed Lena's hand and pulled it across her as she leaned into Stef's side effectively using them both to shield her from the world.

Stef and Lena both recognized Callie's need for comfort and held onto her tightly.

"We don't have to figure everything out tonight, honey", Lena murmured into Callie's shoulder.

"Lena's right, sweetheart", Stef added. "close your eyes and try to get some rest alright? Mamma and I are going to be right here."

**The end.**

**Like I said, this is just a quick two-parter that was stuck in my head. I don't plan on writing any more than this. I don't have any problem with anyone else picking up this story where I'm leaving off though if you feel so inclined.**


End file.
